Wanted
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Four Teenagers from the year, 2031 are sent back twenty years back in time to the year, 2011 due to an accident caused by one of the teenagers. Now, these teens must figure out a way, with the help of some familiar people, to save everyone's future!
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

Summary: Twenty years from now, Team Rocket has finally taken the world hostage due to the discovery of a device they have created. Four teenagers are criminals and wanted for their arrest. These four teenagers have stolen Team Rocket's powerful machine used for time travel when activated by source. When one of these teens accidentally tempers with the device, the four teens are sent back twenty years back in time and run into some familiar people.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Chapter 1: Clocked Out

Fifteen more minutes. That's it. It's all or nothing. If one thing slips up or goes wrong, we are screwed. I can feel the beads of sweat sliding down my face. My breaths are held longer, I can hardly breathe. My heart keeps beating against my chest. I lift my hand to my face to wipe away the excessive amount of sweat. I exhale. My knees are starting to hurt from the crouching I've been positioned in trying to keep myself hidden for the last thirty minutes. Something tells me that a tree isn't really the smartest idea to hide behind. I glance down at my watch. _'Twelve more minutes.' _I glance back up at the enormous building in front of me. They're probably about thirty stories in that place. All the windows are dark and the only thing that is giving off light is the bright, red sign that had an 'R' placed at the top.

I'm starting to get real worried now. My clothes are now starting to cling to my body due to the sweat that my body has been giving out. I check my watch again. _'Ugh, hurry up Bronix! You only have eight minutes left!' _It seemed like he had read my mind because before I knew it the alarms to the building went off. Red lights starting lighting up the night sky. I instantly jump to my feet and kept a close eye on the big, double doors. I knew what I was waiting for; everything had been going according to plan so far. I quickly tucked a piece of my grass green hair behind my ear. My body is now on alert mode.

"I'm ready." I say to myself as I began to smirk. I grab a part of my skin tight black shirt and loosen it, trying to keep it from sticking to my stomach.

"Olivia!"

I turn my head to where I heard the voice. I see my friend, Bronix practically football tackle the double doors with a machine in his hand. I smile to myself, feeling very victorious. "Bingo." I slightly wait for Bronix to catch up to my hiding place before we both take off in a sprint into the dark forest. My feet are pounding into the hard ground beneath me. I can hear the tiring gasps of air between Bronix and I. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bronix take a quick glance behind us then immediately looks forward again. We aren't in safe grounds yet. I literally feel as if I have been running for hours. My foot catches underneath a big root coming out of the ground. "Crap!" I yell in surprise as my knees bang against the rocky path. I threw my arms out before my face could hit the ground. "Ouch!" I cringe in pain as I slowly sit back on my butt.

Bronix stopped running immediately and quickly ran over to me. He stood over me and looked at me with those stone, cold, black eyes. "Get up. We don't have time to sit around." He stated quite coldly to me. I ignore the harsh tone of words and slowly stand up while cringing in slight discomfort. I glance up at Bronix before nodding, signaling to keep running like before. Bronix ran a little faster than I did, due to the fact that I had just busted my knees on the ground. I was running, but not very fast. My knees still sting from the burning pain, but I ignored the pain and kept running.

After running for about fifteen minutes we stop in the middle of an abandoned camping site in the middle of the forest. I pant heavily as I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, which were still scratched and sensitive. I look over to see Bronix with his hands behind his head and panting softly. I look around quickly and start to freak out. "Where is it Bro?" I look at him with my arms firmly crossed with an aggravated look on my face.

Bronix let out a sigh of annoyance. He took of a backpack that he had been wearing on his back during the whole mission. I watch him, with my arms still crossed, as he unzips the biggest compartment of his backpack and pulls out the small, cube-like machine and turns to me with no emotion on his face. "I still have the machine." I slowly uncross my arms and release a sigh of relief. Bronix spoke again, "Where are Bradley and Jade?" I look around for a comfortable spot to set up camp for the night. After I found the perfect spot, I place my own backpack on the ground, which I'm probably going to use for a pillow later on.

"I don't know, they were supposed to meet us here. Should we go look for them?" I ask Bronix while taking off my black shoes and matching black socks. I pick up my backpack and open it up to retrieve some comfortable clothes to wear to sleep in. "I would think they would be here by now, I don't know why they aren't here." I reply again while walking over to some bushes that would act as a changing area.

Bronix laughed slightly, which sounded more like a cough. "I don't think you need to bother them. You may stumble upon something that you probably don't want to see." Bronix looks towards the bushes watching me as I walk out of the bushes and place my previous clothes in my backpack. I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn pink. My sleeping attire consists of a pink tank top, hot pink and green tie-dye pajama shorts and pink slipper boots.

I glance at him with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" I asked as I watch him gather some comfortable clothes out of his backpack and walks over to wear I was previously changing. I place my backpack on the ground again and I kneel down to get a brush to tame my mane. I run the brush quickly through my grass green hair that reaches to my chest. I wince at the tangles being brushed out. When I'm done with my hair, I toss the brush in my backpack and flip my hair forward then back.

I hear Bronix sigh, probably in annoyance. "Nothing, forget I said anything. It was a joke anyway. It was probably a little too mature for you to understand anyway." Bronix retorts with a smirk on his face as he walks out of the bushes wearing nothing, but some black sweat pants. He walks over to his backpack to store his worn clothes from today.

I try so hard not to stare at his, well-toned…I am not going to say abs! I feel the heat rush to my face. _'Why am I blushing? No. I don't blush. I'm just mad at what he just said!' _I look at him dead in the eyes. That's because they're the only place I can look without going crazy. I strut forward angrily and stand on my toes to get level with him. "Look, just because I'm younger than you, that don't mean you have the right to say anything like that! I'm sixteen, you're seventeen. Big whoop! It's not even a whole year difference! Its three months, Bronix Shinji! So watch it!" I yell at him, jabbing my index finger into his chest.

Bronix's eyes return to their coldness. He grabs my wrist, not trying to hurt me. "I'm not going to argue with you in the forest when we are being hunted down for arrest. Remember, Hayden? We are running for our lives, I think they're more important matters at the moment rather than trying to make me go deaf with your high-pitched yelling." He sternly tells me before dropping my wrist and walking over to his backpack and lies down, placing his hands behind his head.

I open my mouth to reply, but footsteps quickly cut me off from speaking. I see Bronix immediately sit up and jump into a crouching position, reaching into his backpack pulling out his handgun. I run behind a tree, pressing my back against it with my hand lingering on my hunting knife. I look over at Bronix, who is now hiding in the bushes that we had changed behind a few minutes ago. He shook his shaggy blue hair out of his eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up again and quickly shake my head and prepare myself for what was coming.

The footsteps were getting closer and there is more than one person or thing walking. I inhale a breath and I have my hand around the handle of my knife, ready to unleash it. My heart is now thumping a million miles an hour, or so it seems. I can see shadows cast off against the ground from the full moon's light. They're two people, walking. I glance over at Bronix and I hold up my fingers, signaling a countdown. "1, 2, 3…now!"

I run out from behind the tree, thrusting my arm with the knife held in it forward at the intruders while Bronix jumps our from behind the bushes holding his handgun, aiming at the intruders. My eyes went big and I release a sigh of relief at who our intruders were. I slowly return the knife to my waistband of my shorts as Bronix places his gun to his backpack.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" A girl, whom I'm very familiar with, said with relief. She let go of the guy's arm, which she probably grabbed out of fear. She ran her fingers through her jet, black hair and giggles with embarrassment. "Bradley and I would've been here sooner, but we got lost." She glances over at Bradley, smiling sheepishly.

Bradley, who also happens to be my older brother, rolls his eyes. "Actually, it was Jade who got us lost." Bradley smirked as he flips his brunette hair out of his blue eyes. "I knew where to go, but she just wouldn't listen."

Jade turns toward my brother and looks at him with disbelieving eyes. "I can't believe you just said that I got us lost! Well look here, Mr. Arrogant! I did not get us lost! I listened to your guidance and I disagreed with you, but nooooooooo! We just **had **to go your way!" Jade spat while stomping away from my brother.

I look at my brother and give him a 'look what you just did' look. I walk over to my backpack and rummage inside, looking for some earphones so that I wouldn't have to listen to Bradley and Jade argue. "Bronix, do you have any earphones I can borrow?" I wait for a reply. "Bronix?" I look over at him and notice that he already has his earphones in his ears, listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. I sigh in frustration. Jade and Bradley haven't been here for five minutes and my brother already starts to push Jade's buttons.

I continue to look through my backpack for something interesting, I should be sleeping, but I'm not tired at all. I decide to dump all my backpack contents out on the ground in front of me. Nothing catches my eye. All I have is some poker cards, gum, brush, deodorant, makeup, a…pair of boxer briefs? _'Bradley, you're so stupid sometimes.' _ I then come across the tiny, cubed machine. _'Why is it in here? Maybe Bronix misplaced it in my backpack by mistake.' _I look at the cube with much curiosity. I turn it one way, then another way, then upside down. I then gently toss it up and catch it. I did it again and again and again.

"Olivia, put that down before you break it!" I was startled by Bronix's stern and yet loud voice. I accidentally drop the cube to the ground and my body cringed as I hear the sound of the cube breaking into pieces. I look down at the mess I had just caused. Bronix walked over to me and stood above me while Jade and Bradley walked over standing above me as well. I can feel the anger, frustration, and tension in the air. Mostly all of them were coming from Bronix.

"Good going, genius! Now we wasted all that time trying to get that stupid machine and now you broke it. I swear, you are so…so…immature! Grow up!" Bronix yells over me. I can feel the guilt washing over me.

Bradley then chimes in with his stupid voice. "Olivia, you really need to be more aware of what you are doing. That was really dumb." I slump my shoulders more than they were. "And Bronix, there is no need to yell at her, it was an accident. A stupid, thoughtless, immature, dumb, careless-"

I cut Bradley off from speaking. "Just shut up! I didn't mean to do it! I'm pretty sure we can fix it or something! Just stop yelling at me, please? Yelling will not make the situation any bet-" I was then cut off by a bright, blinding light coming from the shattered pieces of the cube.

I can feel someone grabbing my hand, and yelling something, but I can't hear them. All I see is the forest fading away, slowly fading away. I close my eyes tightly and grip the person's hand that held my own hand. I then feel someone's strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly. I felt safe, for the moment. I open one eye to see Bronix holding onto me tightly and everything around us was pure white, with occasional scenery passing by, like a movie film. No one else was there. _'Where did Bradley and Jade go?' _ I can feel winds beginning to pick up and the scenery of images began to go faster. I can barely hear Bronix's voice.

I believe he is saying, "It will be okay, I got you. You're safe." I'm not certainly sure though.

After what seemed like hours of whatever just happened, everything stopped moving. I open my eyes slowly and adjust to the sunlight beaming down on me. _'What was that?' _I glance around for Bronix, but I couldn't seem him anywhere. He was gone. Bronix, Jade, and Bradley were all gone. I slowly stand up and realize that I am no longer in the forest, nor is it dark outside. I take a look at my surroundings, by the looks of it I am near a city and right now I am on the path leading me right to the town.

I begin walking to the city, as I am walking I begin to comb my hair with my fingers, since I left my backpack during the whole crazy, bizarre tornado thing! After walking about five minutes, I see a sign of the town. I read it out loud to myself. "LaRousse City." I gasp in realization. "This is my hometown, where I was born, before Team Rocket took over it." My heart drops in the memory of this particular city. I sigh in sadness and start to walk to LaRousse City.

The city was a lot bigger than I remembered it to be. So many buildings and so many people! It is hard to not get lost. I make my way to the Pokemon Center in hopes of finding someone that may be able to help me. I walk up to the door and right before I open the door, someone shoves the door hard, hard enough to make me fall on my butt and hard enough for me to have a headache later. I look around to see who had the nerve to knock me down with the door. I didn't see anyone around.

"Maybe you should watch were you're going next time." I turn my head sharply to the voice that had the guts to say something like that to me, Olivia Hayden!

What I saw is something that I never expected to see in a million years. My mouth drops and my eyes widen. I stand up to him and he is still a little taller than I am. It is like looking in a mirror. He has everything I have! Green hair, emerald colored eyes. I choke for a second.

"D-Dad?"

Well it has been a long time since I've written a story for Pokemon. I have all summer long to write and work on this story.

I would like feedback! I want reviews!

Review, Review, Review! I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews!

Tell me what you think.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Reaching a Fever

"D-Dad?"

The boy looks at me with a bizarre and confused stare before responding. "I think you have me confused with someone else." He smirks before flicking his grass green hair out of his eyes. "The name's Drew." He says with much cockiness in his voice. He extends his hand out to me.

I look at his eyes before shaking his hand. I can see my reflection in them. I feel as if I am looking into a mirror. I grab his hand and shake it. "I'm Olivia." I reply while I retreat my hand back to my side. A piece of my emerald hair falls into my eyes and I quickly run my hand through my hair. This is just beyond freaky. I swear, this guy looks like my dad, and he also has the same name as him too! I take another glance around at my surroundings. This city has changed so much. The Pokemon Center was a lot more decked out. They're also way more trees, rather than the average buildings that I am used to. _'Where the heck am I?'_

"So, did you just wake up or something?" I glance back at Drew who has an amused look on his face. "It's almost one in the afternoon." He smirks, flicking his hair, again. He seems to do this a lot, and it's getting on my nerves.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. I am known to sleep in **a lot**, but this is one of those special occasions. I must have left my backpack and stuff back in that forest. "Uh, I'm a heavy sleeper. I woke up late and was suppose to meet some friends. I guess I forgot to change. Hehe." I lie while running my hand through my hair again.

Drew gives me a confused and skeptical glance. He then crosses his arms. "Seems a little stupid to me," he then uncrosses his arms and starts walking away from me. "Maybe you can use something called an alarm clock."

I stomp my foot in anger and began to walk over to him. _'How dare he insult me!' _I catch up to him and grab his arm, causing him to be pulled back. "Look here. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to say that to me! I barely even know you!" I yell and then take another breath. "You think you're so cool, flicking your hair every ten seconds! Well let me tell you something buddy, just because you flick your hair, doesn't mean your hot stuff! So stop, **you** look stupid doing it! So lay off my stupidity!" I finish yelling with my arms above my head and me on my tip toes, just so that I can get eye level to him.

Drew gives me a smug look. "You know, it isn't very ladylike to raise your voice like that at someone you just met. It's quite rude and I find it offensive."

Really, does he ever shut up? Seriously, I'm about to beat this guy down! I should literally tattoo the letters 'D, R, E, W' on each knuckle. I can just feel my fists beginning to clench and unclench. I am about to start yelling at him again until someone interrupted me with a very loud voice.

"Grab that bandana!"

Drew and I turn to see a brunette girl running as fast as a Rapidash after a piece of red fabric. Her bandana is floating a few feet away from her reach. I hear Drew mutter something that sounded like, "Not again."

"Grab it Drew! Grab it before it blows away!" The brunette yells again while continually running towards us and the bandana. Drew then slowly jogs past me and attempts to jump for the bandana. It flies right above his grasp and floats by and is coming towards me. I jump up like Drew had did previously, but I am able to successfully grab the bandana. "Yes, ***gasp***, you got the ***gasp***, bandana!" The brunette bent over gasping for air while thanking me to the best of her ability.

Drew came up next to her barely even breaking a sweat. "May, this is probably a sign telling you to stop wearing that bandana." The girl, known as May, look up at Drew and rolls her deep, blue eyes. She opens her mouth to respond, but takes in another gasp of air and bent back over, still breathing hard.

I look down at the red bandana hat is still in my hand. _'This looks like Mom's bandana back home.' _My thought is interrupted by May speaking.

"Hey, thanks again for grabbing my bandana." May thanked me as she grabs the red bandana from my grasp and begins to tie it on her head. "My name is May, May Maple." She introduces herself as she sticks her hand and I shake it in response. I look at her attire that she is wearing. May is wearing a red, v-neck shirt with white, jeans shorts that reach about three inches above her knees and some red and white tennis shoes. "What's your name?"

I look at her and smile warmly as I shake her hand that I still have a grasp of. "I'm Olivia, Olivia Hayden." May gasps in shock and I look over at Drew and his eyes are wide with surprise. "What is it?" I ask innocently.

May let go of my hand and brought it back to her side then looks at Drew. Drew then returns the glance and looks back at me. "My name is Drew Hayden. My last name is Hayden as well."

Wow. This is very weird. He looks like me and has the same last name as me. _'Okay, it's official. I wanna go home!' _ I glance around quickly and run my fingers through my hair. "Do you guys know what today's date is, by chance?" I abruptly change the subject before they could ask anymore questions that I didn't have answers to.

May looks at Drew, who merely shrugs in question. May then reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a small rectangular device. She flips it open then closes it and places it back in her pocket. "It's May 15th, 2011. Why?"

"What was that thing that you were just holding?" I ask, completely ignoring the question she had just asked me. "What does it do?"

Drew looks at me with stupidity. "That 'thing' is called a Pokedex. Whenever a trainer sees or comes in contact with a new pokemon, that trainer pulls out his or her pokedex and it gives the information of that pokemon. It can also tell time, date and even send texts."

I look at him for a second with some confusion. "Oh, so it's like a PokePocket?" I ask him. He didn't seem to know what that is, neither did May. "Forget, I said anything. Another question, what are texts?"

I then receive another stupidity look from Drew and a shocked look from May. "You don't know what texts are? Are you serious?" May asks me in a state of shock. I shake my head in a response as to no. "Texting is the most important way of communication! Texting is talking to someone who is far away, but you don't have to actually 'talk' to them, does that make sense?" I shake my head no. May put her index finger and thumb to her chin. "Hmmm, texts are a typed message sent to one person to another. Get it now?" I really didn't get it at all, but I shake my head yes anyway.

Oh yeah! Today's my birthday. _'Actually my birthday isn't until four years from now. Holy crap, I traveled back in time twenty years! Oh my gosh, I'm going to die! Wait, Bronix? Jade? Bradley? Where are they?' _I grab my head in frustration. "Ugh, this sucks!" I scream to no one in particular.

May cringes at my sudden outburst. "Yeah, sometimes I can't get good reception either. It takes me **forever **to send one single text message." I look at May with a confused look.

"I need to find my friends and my brother. Fast, I'm not supposed to be here!" I frantically tell them as I begin to turn every direction hoping to see on of my friends. "I lost them! I need to find them! Team Rocket is after us!" I yell, starting to panic as I drop down to my knees, trying hard not to cry.

Drew and May look at me with a cautious stare. Drew then squats down to my eye level and grabs both my shoulder, causing me to look at him in his eyes. "Olivia, Team Rocket isn't here, they are all in jail. They've been in jail for the past two years and they won't be getting out anytime soon." He sternly tells me while looking into my teary eyes.

May then crouches down to my side and places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Olivia. We will help you find your friends. In the meantime, you can stay with us. I think you need some help with your wardrobe anyway." May jokingly says causing me to giggle slightly.

I watch as Drew slowly turns to look at May, making their faces about one inch apart. He smiles gently towards May then looks back at me. "Yeah, don't worry about a thing. You both can stay with me, here. I have a mansion with some spare guestrooms on the other side of the city. You can both stay there." He says looking back at May who is really close to his face.

May blushes slightly. "Uh, thanks Drew. That's really thoughtful of you." May's cheeks darken due to the blush on her face. She giggles nervously before looking back at me. "Olivia, let's stop by the mall and get you some clothes, unless you have some."

I shake my head in disappointment. "No, I lost all my things in a backpack I was carrying. I need to get some more clothes, but I have no money!" I look up at May and Drew with worry. "I have no money for food! Oh no, I have no money for food! How am I going to survive? I'm going to starve to death! I need food!" I yell starting to panic again.

May laughs and begins to stand up on her feet again and holds out her arm to help me up on my feet. "It's okay, I'm starving too! We can get something to eat at the mall," May replies, hoisting me up on my feet.

Drew stands back up on his feet and straightens out his tight, black muscle shirt then dusts off his faded, light blue jeans. He then looks at me. "I warn you now, May is **always **hungry." He says teasingly while he fishes around in his back pocket for something. Seconds later, he pulls out a black wallet and looks inside of it. "I have some cash on me and I also have a credit card. I already know May doesn't carry around much money." He retorts while placing back his black wallet into his back pocket.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh slightly. "I'm a big eater too. I swear, I'm never full of food. I always have a huge appetite. My dad always tells me that I get that from my mother." I laugh slightly while rubbing my stomach for emphasis.

May fist pumps into the air as a sign of victory. "Yes! I'm not the only hungry one anymore!" I see Drew glance at her with a small smile. I have a feeling that there is more going on between them than meets the eye. May turns to me and then to Drew. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" May exclaims in excitement while grabbing mine and Drew's wrist and starts running towards the mall.

"I want a chili and nacho cheese hot dog, salted pretzel, nachos, two slices of pepperoni pizza, a ham and Colby jack cheese on wheat, actually, make that a foot long, and a large diet orange soda!" I order as the cashier furiously types the order into the computer, at a small eating area in the mall. May, who was standing behind me in line, walks up to the cashier to place her order as well.

"I will have a corn dog, two jalapeno pretzels, chili and cheese pie, three slices of cheese pizza, a turkey, bacon, teriyaki chicken, with American and provolone cheese and extra mustard on an Italian flat bread, and make that a foot long as well, with a large lemonade." May finishes while stepping out of line so that Drew can place his order.

"I will just have a citrus salad and bottled water." Drew orders short and sweet. The total ends up being $24.99 due to May and me ordering a bunch of food. Drew didn't make too much of deal with the money total. Drew fishes in his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, pull out some cash, hands the cashier the money and places his wallet back into his pocket.

May, Drew and I walk over to an available table in the eating area in the middle of the mall. The cashier had told us that our food would be delivered out to us at our table. I don't know how that is going to happen. They will probably need about four people to carry out our meals. _'Gosh, I'm starving.'_ I start to play with the salt and pepper shakers at our table. "Thanks Drew for paying for our meal. I shouldn't have ordered so much if I would've known May was going to order as much as I did. Actually, I already let you know ahead of time that I was a big eater, so actually it was okay for me to order that much." I stated with a smug look on my face while running my fingers through my hair.

May looks at me before laughing. "It's okay, and you're right! We both have big appetites and we already told Drew, so it's okay that we ordered that much. Drew offered to pay anyway." I laugh in response as I run my fingers through my hair again.

Drew looks at me with a curious look. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asks while flicking his hair out of his eyes.

I look at him with confusion. "What're you talking about? What do I keep doing?" I ask as I look at May then back at Drew. May just shrugs her shoulders. She obviously doesn't know what I'm doing either.

Drew then takes out one of his earrings, which I didn't even know he had, and places them back in. "You keep running your hands through your hair every five minutes. And you said my hair flicking was annoying." He said as he looks over to a lady, who is carrying two trays of food and waves to her, signaling to come to our table.

I laugh unintentionally. "I don't know. My mom gets on to me all the time for doing it, because it bugs the crap out of her whenever my dad, brother or I do it. She says I get that habit from my dad, because he always used to do it around her and he never dropped the habit. That's why I do it. I never realize that I'm doing it, but a lot of people point it out." I explain while placing the food that I had ordered in a pleasing arrangement.

May squeals in excitement. "I always tell Drew to stop doing it, because it annoys me so much! He never does though. Drew just **loves **to get under my skin." May takes a huge bite of her corn dog. "I've noticed you doing it too, but I just didn't want to say something about it, because I barely know you." She finishes, taking the last bite of her corn dog.

"I do love to get under your skin, May. It's enjoyable fun to watch you get so mad at my little antics." He replies while picking the cherry tomatoes out of his salad. Drew then glances at me with a smirk. "Don't let her fool you, she totally in to me like everyone else."

May glares at Drew and stops eating as her cheeks turn pink. "Drew, I'm just not that in to you." May replies as she takes a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich then turns to me. "Olivia, you will soon see why Drew still doesn't have a girlfriend." She smiles innocently and looks at Drew.

Drew puts down his fork and smiles sweetly at May. "Now May, I do recall you having a "thing" for Ash, but he left you for Dawn. Correct?" Drew asks before taking a drink of his water. "I don't blame him. You're a handful and Ash just couldn't handle you."

May quirks an eyebrow at Drew. "So, does that mean you can handle me, Drew?" May smiles as she takes a sip of her lemonade. I'm just sitting here on the sidelines, watching the argument. I swear. They act just like my parents.

This causes Drew to cough on his water a bit. He then flicks his hair and gains back his composure, trying to play off the blush that is creeping up on his face. "May, I can handle anyone. You're the one that can't handle me." He said while taking another gulp of his water. "Olivia, don't you need to buy some clothes somewhere so you can stop looking like a homeless girl?" Drew asks as he begins to stand up from his chair.

I look at him and nod. "Yes, I need some clothes. Let's just go find something and get out of here. I really have to find my friends. They are probably worried sick." I inform them as I push in my chair and take the trays of trash to the trash can. I then walk over to Drew and May as we begin to walk to our first store.

"Do you happen to know any of their numbers so that you can call them or text them?" May asks me as we walk up some stairs. "If you do, then either me or Drew could let you use our Pokedex."

I sigh. "I don't think that they have anything with them so that I could call or text them." I reply as we walk into our first store, which is like a preppy type store for teenagers. I look at a case of watches on display in the window. _'Watches! Bronix had a watch on that I can call to!' _I quickly run over to May, who is looking at a display mannequin that has an outfit already put together. "May, let me use your Pokedex! My friend has a watch that I can call to! Can I use it, please?" I ask with excitement in my voice.

"Okay, okay! Let me go find Drew real fast so that he can hear this too." May said as she walks over to the guy's side of the store, where she finds him trying on a sample of cologne. May drags him by the hand, which both of them blush from the contact, that didn't go unnoticed by me. May reaches in her back pocket for her Pokedex. She hands me the Pokedex and I look at with confusion. "What?"

I laugh lightly and blush from embarrassment. "I don't know how to use this. Can you dial the number and put it on speaker for me?" I ask her as I hand her back the small, red device.

May flips open the Pokedex and waits for me to give her the numbers, so that I could call Bronix. I run my fingers through my hair as I sigh. "Okay, the number is *121*-744-321-4595. It's a weird number because you're calling to a watch, not a phone." May nods as she pushes in the numbers furiously.

I wait impatiently as I wait for the dial tone. It seems to be taking forever!

_*First dial tone*_

…

_*Second dial tone*_

…

_*Third dial tone* 'Come on Bronix, answer! Please, please, please, please, please answer!' _I beg in thought to myself. My heart is pounding fast, very fast.

…

_*Fourth dial tone*_

"**Hello?"** A voice speaks through the speakers of the Pokedex. I smile a huge smile as my heart lifts by the sound of his voice.

"Bronix? It's me, Olivia! Are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen Bradley or Jade?" I ask frantically. I hear him sigh, in annoyance.

"**Olivia, I'm okay! Calm down, toddler. I met some people where I had landed after that time portal thing split us all up." **Bronix explains. Usually when he calls me 'toddler' I get so mad at him, but just for now, I will let it slide. Oh no, he just said time portal! Oh crap! I didn't tell May or Drew about the time portal! They're going to think I'm crazy!

"That's good that you're okay, Shinji." I hear a gasp to my left, which was from May, but I ignore it and keep talking. "I also met some interesting people. Who did you meet? Where are you anyway? I'm in LaRousse City." I explain into the Pokedex.

"**I met some girl named Dawn Berlitz and a guy named Paul." **I wait for him to finish, but he didn't say anything for about ten seconds.

"Paul…what?" I ask him into further question. I hear him sigh.

"**You're never going to believe it, but his name is Paul Shinji. He has the same last name as me. I even have the same color hair as Dawn and the same color eyes as Paul. I think it's just pure coincidence." **Bronix states as I hear some yelling in the background. **"That's them arguing right now, this girl will not shut up, she's like you." **

I giggle. "I met a girl named May Maple and a guy named Drew Hayden, who also has the same last name as me. I have the same hair color and same eye color as him. Bradley looks identical to May, but like you I'm sure it's a coincidence as well." I reply back to him.

"**That's strange. To answer your question, I have no idea what city I'm in, but I'm in a huge shopping mall right now. I'm looking for some clothes. Paul and Dawn are with me too." **Bronix tells me as he laughs slightly.

I put on a confused look. "Why are you laughing?" I ask Bronix as I look at Drew and May who are really into the conversation that Bronix and I are having. I run my fingers through my hair.

"**I don't laugh. Also, I was going to tell you happy birthday when we were in the forest, but I didn't get to. So, happy**** early birthday."** Bronix said with not much enthusiasm.

"Well, thanks Bronix. I thought you had forgotten. Anyway, wher-" Bronix cut me off.

"**Olivia, I have to go. I see someone that I haven't seen in a while. Talk to you later. Bye." **Bronix told me hastily.

"Bye…" I told him, but he had already hung up.

My heart drops. May and Drew look at me with much confusion on their faces. I sigh sadly. _'He didn't even want to talk to me. I guess he really doesn't care.' _I begin to walk away from where I had made the call to Bronix. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I walk out of the store and speed walk down the walkway to an open bench. I sit down with a plop and let the tears slowly spill down my face. I place my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" A voice says above me. I ignore the person, hoping that whoever it is will walk away. Unfortunately, they didn't. Instead, they sat down right beside me on the bench. I keep my face in my hands.

"I thought only toddlers cried, guess I'm wrong." The voice says teasingly.

I glance up quickly. Only one person in this entire world would ever tease me with the phrase, 'toddler.'

"Bronix, what're you doing here?" I ask with small sniffles. I run my fingers through my hair and turn away from him so he wouldn't see me crying.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "I'm here because I…I missed you."

I'm kinda disappointed with the last set of reviews that I had received. I only received four reviews…boo. Oh well, I hope to get more this time!

Review! 


End file.
